rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Heide-Park
Overview Heide-Park is a real-life park in RollerCoaster Tycoon that is also a theme park in Soltau, Lower Saxony, Germany. It appeared in Loopy Landscapes. Pre-Built Rides: "Bounty"-Schiffschaukel (Pirate Ship) *Excitement Rating: 2.25 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) "Santa-Maria"-Schiffschaukel (Pirate Ship) *Excitement Rating: 2.44 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) Alligatoren-Show (Circus) *Excitement Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Aussichtsturm (Observation Tower) *Excitement Rating: 2.37 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.22 (Low) Big Loop (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.32 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.12 (High) *Nausea Rating: 2.87 (Medium) Condor (Observation Tower) *Excitement Rating: 3.16 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.20 (Low) Delphinarium (Circus) *Excitement Rating: 2.10 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Flipper (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.87 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Floßfahrt (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.83 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Grottenblitz (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 0.35 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.19 (Low) Heide-Park Express (Miniature Railway) *Excitement Rating: 4.63 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.26 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.15 (Low) Hochbahn (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 3.30 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.04 (Low) Hully-Gully (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.84 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Kaffeetassen-Karussell (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.33 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Kanalfahrt (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 3.20 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) Koggenfahrt (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.72 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Limit (Suspended Looping Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 6.34 (High) *Intensity Rating: 8.27 (Very High) *Nausea Rating: 6.49 (High) Merry-Go-Round 1 (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.57 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Monorail-Schwebebahn (Monorail) *Excitement Rating: 4.22 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.38 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.08 (Low) Monza-Rennstrecke (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.32 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Mountain Rafting (River Rapids) *Excitement Rating: 2.54 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.47 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.28 (Low) Märchenfahrt (Boat Hire) *Excitement Rating: 2.99 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.10 (Low) Nostalgisches Karussell (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Old 99 (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.34 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.28 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) Oldtimer Rundkurs (Car Ride) *Excitement Rating: 0.37 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.29 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) Panorama-Turm (Observation Tower) *Excitement Rating: 2.73 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 0.00 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.21 (Low) Pferdekarussell (Merry-Go-Round) *Excitement Rating: 1.05 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) Rainbow (Swinging Inverter Ship) *Excitement Rating: 3.75 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 4.68 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 4.72 (Medium) Riesenkrake (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.88 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Roter Baron (Twist) *Excitement Rating: 1.71 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.27 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) Schweizer Bobbahn (Bobsled Roller Coaster) *Excitement Rating: 5.97 (High) *Intensity Rating: 6.09 (High) *Nausea Rating: 4.91 (Medium) Spielplatz(Spiral Slide) *Excitement Rating: 1.76 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 1.40 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 0.90 (Low) Topspin (Top Spin) *Excitement Rating: 2.22 (Low) *Intensity Rating: 4.80 (Medium) *Nausea Rating: 5.74 (High) Wildwasserbahn I (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 4.77 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.98 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.04 (Low) Wildwasserbahn II (Log Flume) *Excitement Rating: 4.12 (Medium) *Intensity Rating: 1.72 (Low) *Nausea Rating: 1.05 (Low) Pre-Built Shops and Stalls Balloon Stall 1 (Balloon Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Bathroom 1 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 2 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Bathroom 3 (Toilets) *Initial Pricing: Free Burger Bar 1 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Burger Bar 2 (Burger Bar) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Drinks Stall 1 (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Drinks Stall 2 (Drinks Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Exotic Seafood Stall 1 (Sea Food Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Exotic Seafood Stall 2 (Sea Food Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Fries Stall 1 (Fries Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.50 Hot Dog Stall 1 (Hot Dog Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Hot Dog Stall 2 (Hot Dog Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.00 Ice Cream Stall 1 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Ice Cream Stall 2 (Fruity Ices Stall) *Initial Pricing: $0.90 Information Kiosk 1 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Information Kiosk 2 (Information Kiosk) *Initial Pricing: $0.60 (Maps); $2.50 (Umbrellas) Pizza Stall 1 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Pizza Stall 2 (Pizza Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.60 Popcorn Stall 1 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Popcorn Stall 2 (Popcorn Stall) *Initial Pricing: $1.20 Souvenir Stall 1 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Souvenir Stall 2 (Souvenir Stall) *Initial Pricing: $2.50 (Cuddly Toy); $3.00 (Umbrellas) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be found here. Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Upgrades * Vertical Drop Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop |} Available Researched Available Researched Upgrades * Log Flume: Reverser Turnable |} Available Researched Available Researched Other Notes *Translations: **"Bounty"-Schiffschaukel - "Bounty" Swinging Ship **"Santa-Maria"-Schiffschaukel - "Santa-Maria" Swinging Ship **Alligatoren-Show - Alligator Show **Aussichtsturm - Observation Tower **Floßfahrt - Raft Ride **Grottenblitz - Cave Lightning **Hochbahn - Elevated Track **Kaffeetassen-Karussell - Coffeecup Carousel **Kanalfahrt - Canal Ride **Koggenfahrt - Cog Ride **Monorail-Schwebebahn - Monorail Soartrack **Monza-Rennstrecke - Monza Run Stretch (Monza Race Track) **Märchenfahrt - Fairytale Ride **Nostalgisches Karussell - Nostalgic Carousel **Oldtimer Rundkurs - Oldtimer Circuit **Panorama-Turm - Panorama Tower **Pferdekarussell - Horse Carousel **Riesenkrake - Giant Kraken **Roter Baron - Red Baron **Schweizer Bobbahn - Swiss Bob Run **Spielplatz - Playground **Wildwasserbahn I - Log Flume I **Wildwasserbahn II - Log Flume II *Official Website Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario Category:"Real" Parks Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Guests at Given Date Objective